Text Slave
by Socal69
Summary: When Kyle ask a favor from Stan what could possibly happen. Style
1. Chapter 1

It was a weird set up. I have my best friend who told me he was gay, I really don't have a problem with it even though he told me he liked me all the years we have been friends. He understands I'm not gay and doesn't want it to ruin our friendship. I told him it did not bother me and not to worry about it. I had a feeling Kyle was gay but never really gave it much thought. I'll tell you some background about our friendship so you have a better idea of how this all came about.

Kyle and I were friends since we were five years old. We are now juniors in highschool. We did everything together growing up, sleepovers, baseball, and birthday parties. I never though anything about our relationship until Kyle told me he was gay. Now that I think back about all the years we hung together it all started to make more sense.

Kyle always did what I wanted to do, never said no. We use to wrestle and I would put him in a headlock and scissor holds and he never complained. I would make stupid bets with him that I knew I would win to make him cut my grass, clean my room and he always did it without an argument. In fact when we started highschool Kyle even did a lot of my homework while I worked out and played sports.

I though he was just a geek that enjoyed school and was a good friend who wanted to help me out. Never really put it together that Kyle had the hots for me and was doing it to stay close. It all worked out for me anyways.

So I continued to work out and have a great body. Smooth, muscular and girls love me. Kyle on the other hand is average built, kind of geeky and never had a girl… Which now makes sense. When Kyle told me he was gay and that he had a crush on me all these years I kind of felt sorry for him. This is where it started. Kyle asked me if I would mind him using me as a fantasy. He never had a girl or a guy for that matter and wanted to pretend I was using him for my sexual pleasure. He told me it was weird but he wanted to text me and email me fantasies that he though about and it involved me being a brutal master and using him for my sexual and non-sexual use.

I had heard about guys that enjoyed being slaves but really was not my thing. For some reason I felt sorry for Kyle, he looked as though he was going to cry when he told me this and was sure I was going to drop him as a friend.

Instead I felt compelled to help Kyle out. After all it was just a fantasy. Why not help him get off? I was getting off with most girls I met and I could just imagine the frustration Kyle must be feeling.

I told Kyle I would do his text and email fantasy. I was not sure how good I would be at it but would try because he was my friend. Kyle also asked if he could still do my homework and some of my chores and that also gave him a rush. I saw no harm in that in fact that was a big plus for me.

The next day it started, I was not really prepared for the first text I received from Kyle, it was dirty and weird but I agreed. The text read… _**Master Stan, after I finish your homework can I please suck your cock Sir, I promise you'll get an A on your paper and I love your dick. **_I was not sure what to respond, I texted back _**Sure no problem**_ Kyle texted back _**Hey Stan can you be a little mean, order me to do it, tell me you better get an A on your paper or I can't have your dick… I want to be ordered around, forced to do things for you.**_

What have I gotten myself into? Was I able to do this could I actually help my friend live out this fantasy? I texted back _**Shut up asshole and finish my paper then maybe I'll feed you my dick if you're lucky.**_ The text came back immediately _**Thank you Sir I will… I will do it right now!**_

I had no idea my best friend was going to become my text slave and I was going to actually start to get into it.

That night I was getting ready for bed when Kyle texted me. _**Sir your paper is finished can I have your dick.**_ Beg me was my response, Kyle started text begging. What a bitch I though. I started thinking of ways to help Kyle get off after all he way my best friend.

Kyle was begging me to suck my dick, each text was getting more and more explicit. **_Please Master Stan I'll get on my knees and kiss your dick. Lick the sweat from your balls. You can slap my face with your hard dick until I cry sir! Please Sir Please let me have your dick! _**

I was not even sure how to answer, I never had anyone beg to kiss or kick or suck my dick. I have had a couple of blow jobs but it was quick and by a hot girl that was already horny from looking at my hot body.

I let Kyle beg for awhile, then I texted back **_You are such a bitch, probably laying in your bed with your hand on your dick dreaming about my hard cock being rubbed all over your face. Yeah Kyle if you were here I'd beat your face with my dick. I'd rub my balls over your mouth, but you can't suck my dick bitch. No it's not that easy I still need to see if I get an A on my paper before you get your lips around this prize. _**

I did not get a text back from Kyle for several minutes, and then the text came through. **_Thanks Master Stan I love you._**

I felt good I knew by the delayed text I must have got it right. Kyle must have been jerking off thinking about me, next thing I knew I was pulling my dick thinking about Kyle. Yeah I could have a lot of fun with my text slave.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Hey everyone thanks for leaving reviews, it really made me post quicker. Anyways please check out my other story it's a lot better then this one but it's a Christophe/Gregory one but trust me you won't be sorry you read it. Thanks.**

The school day seemed to drag; I went to foot ball practice after classes. Usually I had to wait for the sports bus to go home. Then it hit me, I should get my text slave to drive back and pick me up after practice. I grabbed my phone and texted Kyle. _**Hey slave my practice will be over in 30 minutes pick me up and don't be late. **_

_**Yes Master Stan **_Kyle texted back. Practice ended and when I walked out the gym door there was my ride. Yeah it was really becoming convenient having a personal servant. I got in the car and pulled off my shirt I figured I'd give the fag a treat. Kyle seemed to stare at me whenever he got the chance. I didn't say anything I just let him enjoy the site, after all I had a great chest and abs smooth and hard.

We got to my house I handed Kyle my folder. "History paper tonight I need an A so don't fuck it up. Wait here I have something for you." I jumped out of the car and ran to my room, I had put my boots in a bag I grabbed them and ran back to the car. I opened the door and threw the bag in. "A little treat after you do my homework bitch." I slammed the door and walked slowly back to the house, my phone beeped. The text read _**Thank you sir I will make sure they are clean like new.**_ I texted back, _**Make sure you tongue the insides to bitch. I want to wear them at school tomorrow so be ready to put them on my feet in the morning. **_

_**Yes Sir I will Sir.**_ I figured I'd let him think about that all night.

I had dinner then went up to my room to shower; I stripped down and started a nice hot shower. As I soaped up I started thinking about what it would be like to have Kyle here actually soaping my body, drying me off. I was getting more and more use to the idea of having a personal slave and servant. When I was done I called Wendy to see if she wanted to go out. I was horny and I knew she would suck my dick for me.

I picked her up and we grabbed an ice cream, afterwards we went to the park for awhile. She right away put her face in my lap and started kissing my crotch. I pushed her head down and told her to pull my dick out. She did and I pushed her mouth onto my rod. "Yeah suck me Wendy." I was extremely horny and even though I had Wendy's face in my balls for some reason wished I was pushing Kyle face into my crotch. I shot a big load down Wendy's throat.

She licked my balls and cock clean and thanked me. "Your welcome bitch, you can have my cock anytime." She pulled back a little but then it seemed to turn her on by the comment. I though to myself I could have more then one slave. I dropped Wendy off and grabbed my phone.

I texted Kyle, _**How's my homework bitch, did you taste my boots yet?**_

_**Sir your homework is done I'm cleaning the bottom of your boots sir. **_I texted back _**Strip out of your clothes and rub my boots over your ass and cock. I want you to think about me standing above you stepping on your ass.**_

_**Yes Sir… Please Sir step on my face. **_

_**We'll see bitch, right now lick them clean, I will let you put them on my feet tomorrow. **_

The next morning Kyle was in the driveway early, my mom yelled to me that Kyle was here. I called back "He can wait he's too early!" I came out about ten minutes later. I left my socks and shoes off and walked to the car. I saw Kyle's eyes widen as I approached the car, I jumped in and handed Kyle my dirty white sweat socks. "I didn't have time to put my socks on either, drive over to the park on the way to school so you can get my socks and boots on." Kyle pulled out of my driveway and headed for the park.

Once there he parked in the back, I did not want anyone to see my servant put my socks and boots on my feet. Kyle parked I turned sideways and lifted my right foot towards Kyle. He grabbed my sock and started slipping it on, hands shaking. Once the sock was on I pushed it hard against his chest so he was pinned against the car door. "Listen to my Kyle I'm getting to like the idea of having a slave. You're going to have to start doing more and more each day got it?" With that I pressed the bottom of my dirty sock against his face and pushed his head against the window. It had to hurt but he just moaned.

"Now get my socks and boots on so we can get to school."

"Yes Sir, thank you."

Kyle put on my other sock and both boots; I turned back in my seat and told him to get me to class. When we arrived at school I turned to Kyle. "My practice is over at four be here. Also my parents won't be home until late, it's time you did some chores at my house. What good is a slave if I have to do my own laundry and clean my room and bathroom? Got it bitch?"

My mom wanted my laundry done and my bathroom cleaned, shit that's what I have Kyle for right? Maybe I'll let him run my shower for me if he's a good slave. I may have felt sorry for Kyle at first but now he's the one that will be sorry he wanted to be my slave.


	3. Chapter 3

I really did not think about having Kyle come to my house until the end of the day. I sent slave Kyle a text, _**Remember pick me up at four, tell your parents you're studying at my house until late.**_ I had a date so I was taking Wendy for some pizza. I figured I would leave Kyle at my house to clean, do laundry and clean my room. Great!!!

Kyle picked me up at four and we headed off to my house. Once there we pulled into the driveway, I jumped out of the car and left my gym bag and backpack in the front seat. "Grab my bag Kyle." He followed me into the house carrying my bags, it would look weird to anyone seeing it but I'm sure no one paid attention.

Once inside I told Kyle to follow me upstairs to my room and there I gave him the rules. "I need my room totally cleaned, pick up all my clothes from the floor and do my laundry. When my laundry is started clean my bathroom. Shower floor toilet and it better look clean enough to eat from or believe me you'll be licking the bathroom clean. I'm going out with Wendy for pizza. Be back in two hours so you better work fast."

"Stan I though you would be here telling me what to do." Kyle said looking at me sadly.

"Kyle you're the slave, and I'm going out just do the work and shut the fuck up." The only reply I got was a yes sir.

I took Kyle's car keys and took his car, fuck why should I use my gas? I picked up Wendy and before we left I texted Kyle. _**Hey bitch, don't sniff my socks and jocks before you wash them. **_I laughed. Wendy asked who I texted I told her my slave, she laughed and so did I. We had a good time and when I dropped Wendy off I texted Kyle again.

_**Coming home better be done.**_

I reached the house and went in I bolted up stairs and Kyle was on his knees in my bathroom cleaning the floor. "I told you to be done asshole." "Sorry sir almost done." I walked in and stood over my slave. The place was spotless, my room smelled fresh.

"Good job slave you found yourself another job." Kyle laid flat on the floor and without a word started licking my gym shoes. I mean he was really licking these dirty shoes.

I let him lick for a minute then walked out of the bathroom. I turned and saw Kyle lying on the floor.

"You're done go home, I'm fucking tired." I slipped off my shoes and dropped my pants. I always wore tight boxers, I took my shirt off I figured Kyle should have something to think about once he got home. As I walked back into the bathroom Kyle was getting off his knees, before he could fully get up I grabbed his head and pulled his face towards my tight cotton covered ass.

"Give it a kiss and thank me for letting you do my chores!" Kyle pushed his face into my ass and thanked me as he kissed my ass hard. I pulled his face away. "Get out and close the bathroom door!" Ten minutes later a text from Kyle. _**Thank you sir! Thank you so much.**_ I texted back, _**Be here by 7am don't be late… Or maybe next time I'll have to sit on that face of yours so you can't breathe… You'd probably like that to much right faggot? You'd like my ass over your face wouldn't you?**_I knew as he read this he would be jerking off.

**Yes sir I would love to have you sit on my face! I'll kiss your ass all night, lick your feet and do whatever you want. **

**Stupid fuck you already do what I want, get some sleep… I sleep in the nude Kyle think about that. Oh and don't wear any socks or underwear tomorrow I'll bring my dirty ones for you to wear. Get some sleep fagot I'll need you wide awake tomorrow. **

**I probably won't be uploading chapters to this anytime soon. Sorry guys. :(  
**


End file.
